2019 KC Masterpiece 400 (Coolfastjack)
The 2019 KC Masterpiece 400 was the 12th race of the 2019 Monster Energy Cup Series Season. It was held at Kansas Speedway on May 11, 2019. Kevin Harvick is the defending winner of this race Qualifying Results 1.Brad Keselowski 2.Aric Almirola 3.Ryan Blaney 4.Clint Bowyer 5.Kyle Busch 6.Chase Elliott 7.Denny Hamlin 8.Joey Logano 9.Kevin Harvick 10.Cole Custer 11.Kurt Busch 12.Erik Jones 13.Kyle Larson 14.William Byron 15.Daniel Suarez 16.Ryan Newman 17.Paul Menard 18.Tyler Reddick 19.Jamie McMurray 20.Alex Bowman 21.Darrell Wallace Jr 22.Austin Dillon 23.Ricky Stenhouse Jr 24.Ty Dillon 25.Matt Kenseth 26.AJ Allmendinger 27.Michael McDowell 28.Ryan Preece 29.Chris Buescher 30.Daniel Hemric 31.Joey Gase 32.Ryan Reed 33.Matt DiBenedetto 34.Cole Whitt 35.Spencer Gallagher 36.Carl Long 37.Derrike Cope 38.Gray Gaulding 39.Martin Truex Jr (Failed Inspection) Note:Brad Keselowski, Aric Almirola, Ryan Blaney, Clint Bowyer, Joey Logano, Kevin Harvick, Cole Custer and Paul Menard all went to the rear for rear windshield failures that gave the car an aerodynamic advantage. Daniel Hemric and Spencer Gallagher went to the rear for Engine Changes, and Derrike Cope went to the back after bringing out the backup car Stage 1 Results 1.Kyle Busch (10 Points) 2.Erik Jones (9 Points) 3.William Byron (8 Points) 4.Daniel Suarez (7 Points) 5.Chase Elliott (6 Points) 6.Austin Dillon (5 Points) 7.Denny Hamlin (4 Points) 8.Tyler Reddick (3 Points) 9.Jamie McMurray (2 Points) 10.Kyle Larson (1 Point) Stage 2 Results 1.William Byron (10 Points) 2.Kyle Busch (9 Points) 3.Martin Truex Jr (8 Points) 4.Chase Elliott (7 Points) 5.Erik Jones (6 Points) 6.Tyler Reddick (5 Points) 7.Matt Kenseth (4 Points) 8.Jamie McMurray (3 Points) 9.Austin Dillon (2 Points) 10.Ty Dillon (1 Point) Final Results 1.Kyle Larson (Won by 0.028) 2.William Byron 3.Martin Truex Jr 4.Kyle Busch 5.Erik Jones 6.Jamie McMurray 7.Clint Bowyer 8.Aric Almirola 9.Tyler Reddick 10.Matt Kenseth 11.Kevin Harvick 12.Austin Dillon 13.Ty Dillon 14.Cole Custer 15.Brad Keselowski 16.Kurt Busch + 1 Lap 17.Daniel Suarez + 1 Lap 18.Chase Elliott + 1 Lap 19.Alex Bowman + 2 Laps 20.Ryan Newman + 2 Laps 21.Chris Buescher + 3 Laps 22.Darrell Wallace Jr + 3 Laps 23.Joey Logano + 3 Laps 24.Ryan Preece + 5 Laps 25.Matt DiBenedetto + 5 Laps 26.Ricky Stenhouse Jr (DNF) (Vibration) 27.Paul Menard + 6 Laps 28.Michael McDowell + 6 Laps 29.Daniel Hemric + 7 Laps 30.Ryan Reed + 8 Laps 31.Spencer Gallagher + 12 Laps 32.Cole Whitt + 13 Laps 33.Derrike Cope + 15 Laps 34.Joey Gase + 20 Laps 35.Carl Long + 61 Laps 36.Gray Gaulding (DNF) (Hydraulics) 37.Denny Hamlin (DNF) 38.Ryan Blaney (DNF) 39.AJ Allmendinger (DNF) Note:Ryan Newman and Darrell Wallace Jr both had 25 points encumbered for failing post race inspection Lead Changes:14 among 8 different drivers Chase Elliott 1-55 Kyle Busch 56-58 Ryan Newman 59-60 Martin Truex Jr 61-62 Kyle Busch 63-116 William Byron 117-119 Clint Bowyer 120 William Byron 121-177 Chase Elliott 178-207 William Byron 208-220 Kyle Larson 221-222 Tyler Reddick 223 William Byron 224-265 Kyle Larson 266-267 Cautions Caution 1:AJ Allmendinger and Michael McDowell Crash (Lap 37-44) Caution 2:Ryan Blaney Blows an Engine (Lap 72-79) Caution 3:Stage 1 Competition Caution (Lap 81-86) Caution 4:Stage 2 Competition Caution (Lap 161-167) Caution 5:Denny Hamlin Crash (Lap 171-177) Caution 6:Ryan Reed and Matt DiBenedetto Crash (Lap 199-207) Playoff Grid (After 12 Races) 1.Kyle Busch (2 Wins) 2.Erik Jones (2 Wins) 3.Kyle Larson (2 Wins) 4.Ryan Blaney (2 Wins) 5.Kevin Harvick (1 Win) 6.Daniel Suarez (1 Win) 7.Chase Elliott (1 Win) 8.Chris Buescher (1 Win) 9.Joey Logano:429 10.Denny Hamlin:428 11.Martin Truex Jr:410 12.Jamie McMurray:395 13.William Byron:394 14.Kurt Busch:371 15.Alex Bowman:349 16.Clint Bowyer:326Category:Coolfastjack